Blessed
by Sara9
Summary: Monica and Chandler are finally ready to start a family... Will it be that simple?
1. Chapter One

Hi, everyone. This is my second attempt at a _Friends_ fanfiction, so I hope you like it. The first one I wrote was about Ross and Rachel, who have been my favorite couple for a long time. But, lately, I've been watching reruns of the show and, although I've always enjoyed them, I suddenly realize how great I think Monica and Chandler are together. They make a cute couple. : ) So I decided to write this fanfic. It's more dramatic than the other _Friends_ fanfic I wrote, but I wrote "soap opera style" fanfics for a long time. Maybe this one will be a _little_ better. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it...

By the way, in this story, Monica and Chandler have been married for three years, and Rachel was never pregnant. However, Ross and Rachel have been married now for about a year. Joey and Phoebe live together in his apartment. Personally, I'm a Joey and Phoebe fan, but in this fanfic they're just friends. (Ross, Rachel, Joey, and Phoebe don't really factor into the story much, but I thought I'd let you know where they are in case you're wondering.)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from _Friends_. They belong to their creators.

And I'm posting all six chapters, and the epilogue, at once. Okay, I think I'm finally finished rambling. I hope you like it

==========

****

Blessed

__

Chapter One

"Any news?" Chandler asked as he entered the apartment and spotted his wife in the kitchen.

"No, nothing at all," Monica sighed and walked over to greet him. "How was your day?"

"Uneventful, as usual," he chuckled. "Yours?"

"Very stressful. I kind of wish I had been at work today. All this waiting around with nothing to do has driven me crazy."

"You're telling me that you couldn't find anything to keep you busy?"

"Well..." She hesitated. "I did clean up a little around here... Twice."

"I thought it smelled especially clean in here." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. He could feel her beginning to sob into his chest and he stroked her hair gently. "Oh, Mon, it'll be all right. We've just got to think positively, okay?" He slowly pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. He wiped a tear from her cheek, then smiled at her. "If all else fails, you've got Joey. He's a big enough baby for all of us," he teased, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Yeah... Yeah, you're right," she smiled weakly. "I'd better finish dinner. The gang's coming over in half an hour." She went back to the kitchen and continued the dinner preparations.

"Really?"

"Uh huh. Ross and Rachel have something they want to tell all of us, so I thought we might as well do it over dinner."

"Are you sure you're up for that tonight?" he asked as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She turned around to face him. "Chandler, whatever we find out, I'm gonna have to learn to live with it. And if it _does_ turn out to be bad news, we're going to have to tell our friends. It might be a little weird if they don't know what's going on."

"Hey guys," Joey said as he came into the apartment. "Is dinner ready yet?"

"Joey, you're half an hour early," Chandler informed him.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he questioned.

"No, it's not ready yet," Monica answered, looking up from her task.

"Monica, have you been crying?" Joey asked worriedly.

"Of course not," she lied. "Chandler, will you finish this?" she asked and handed him the knife she had been using. "I've got to go to the bathroom."

"Sure, honey," he called after her while watching her disappear into the bathroom. He sighed, thinking about what he and his wife had secretly suffered over the last several months. Although it was hard for him, it was much more difficult for Monica. Besides that, keeping their troubles from their best friends made it even harder. And now, after all those months, they were on the verge of discovering the solution to their problem - if there was one.

==========

A little later, the six friends were gathered in Monica and Chandler's apartment. After a leisurely dinner, they all made themselves comfortable. Ross and Rachel were cuddled up on the couch. Monica was sitting on Chandler's lap in the chair. Joey and Phoebe were playing checkers at the coffee table.

"Joey, look at them," Phoebe began, gesturing toward the rest of the group. "Just a couple of boring, old married couples."

"Well this boring old couple is about to get a little more exciting," Ross declared.

"Oh, is this your big announcement?" Joey asked excitedly.

"Yes..." Rachel smiled and looked at her husband. "Ross, do you want to tell them?"

"Sure," he smiled. "We're having a baby!"

"That's great!" Joey and Phoebe exclaimed in unison.

"Congratulations," Chandler said, forcing a smile.

"I'm- I'm really happy for you," Monica added, trying to hold back tears. "Excuse me," she said quietly and went into the bedroom.

"I'm sorry about that, guys," Chandler apologized as he stood. "I'll be right back," he continued and followed Monica into the bedroom. He knew this wasn't easy on her. It certainly wasn't easy on him.


	2. Chapter Two

****

Blessed

__

Chapter Two

When Chandler entered the bedroom, he found Monica lying on the bed, crying into a pillow. He walked over, sat on the edge of the bed, and placed his hand gently on her shoulder.

When she felt his touch, she raised her head and looked at him, with tears streaming down her cheeks. She could see that he was on the verge of tears himself. She fell into his arms and continued sobbing as he tried to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, Mon. I really am," Chandler said quietly while he simply held her in his arms.

She raised her head again and looked at him. "It's not your fault, Chandler. It's nobody's fault. I just... I'm so scared."

"I know. I'm scared, too... But we'll know what's going on soon. We should be getting that phone call any minute now."

"That's just it. Once he calls, that's it. We'll know the truth, and if the truth is bad news, there's nothing we can do about it," she cried.

"We just have to have a little faith, sweetheart," he smiled weakly at her. He hated seeing her like this, and lately she always seemed to be upset. He would do anything to make the whole thing go away.

__

Knock, knock.

"Mon? Chandler? Are you guys okay?" Ross asked through the closed door.

"We'll be right out," Chandler answered. "Honey, we really should fill them in. Do you think you'll be all right?"

"I'll be fine," she answered, knowing that she wouldn't be until it was over. Chandler took her hand, and they walked back into the living room.

"Ross, Rachel, I'm really sorry that I ran out like that," Monica began, wiping another tear from her cheek. "I really am happy for you. Very happy," she smiled.

"Oh, honey, it's okay," Rachel replied and stood up to hug her friend. "But I'm a little worried about you. We _all_ are."

"Yeah, what's going on?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"Well..." Chandler began, unsure of how to tell them. He put his arm around Monica's shoulders. "We've - we've been trying to have a baby for awhile now and -"

He was cut off by Joey's eager statement. "A baby? Wow, man, I didn't think she'd talk you into it _this_ soon."

Chandler smiled at Monica. "She can be quite convincing... But that's not all," he continued, turning back to the group.

"What is it?" Ross asked, looking at his little sister.

"We haven't had much luck," Monica answered. "We've seen some doctors, and..." She had to stop to wipe away another steady stream of tears.

"They don't know why nothing's happening," Chandler finished for her, tightening his grip on her shoulders. "We're actually waiting for a call from a specialist we saw last week."

"Oh no," Rachel gasped. "We shouldn't have told you guys about the baby tonight. I'm so sorry, Mon," she said as she stood once again to hug her.

"I'm sorry, too," Ross added, joining in on the hug.

"You didn't know. It's okay," Monica assured them.

"I'm sorry, too," Phoebe and Joey both added, standing to join in on the hug.

"I'm feeling a little left out here," Chandler teased and followed everyone else's lead.

Once they all broke the hug and sat down again, Phoebe made an offer. "Hey, if you need anything from me, let me know, okay? You know, for you guys," she said, pointing at Chandler and Monica, "I might just consider the surrogate mom thing again. I'be already had three babies. What's one more?"

"Thanks, Pheebs, but we wouldn't ask you to do that," Monica replied.

"Ooo!" Joey grinned, coming up with what he considered a brilliant idea. "Hey, if Chandler's swimmers are a little slow, I'd be willing to help you out, Mon," he smirked.

"Joey!" Ross yelled. "That's my little sister!"  


"And my wife," Chandler added.

"Well, the offer still stands," he said quietly, winking at Monica, mostly just to lighten the mood.

__

Ring, ring!

"That's the doctor!" Monica exclaimed, jumping at the sound of the ringing telephone. She grabbed the phone and answered. "Hello? Yes, this is Monica Bing...Yes, we were...Tomorrow? No, please, Dr. Webber, I'd like to know now...I see...Are you absolutely sure?" Everyone in the room could hear her voice crack as she asked the last question. "There's _nothing_ you can do? No, that won't be necessary...I understand...Thank you, doctor..."

She slowly returned the phone to it's cradle and turned to face Chandler who had already walked over to join her. He could see the tears starting to flow once again and he took her into his arms for what had to be the millionth time. It always seemed to be just a little easier when they were together like that.

"He said - he..." She couldn't continue. Chandler had begun to cry quietly as well. "There's nothing they can do, Chandler. _Nothing_," she stressed again, looking up into his eyes. Seeing his tears made hers flow even more quickly.

Ross, Rachel, Joey, and Phoebe watched their friends and couldn't help getting a little emotional themselves. Rachel was crying, and Ross was holding her. Joey tried to control his anger at the doctor who had just delivered the bad news. There had to be _something_ they could do. Phoebe was having trouble understanding how a woman who wanted a baby so badly couldn't have one. It just didn't seem fair.

"Shh... We'll get through this," Chandler tried to assure his wife. "It could be worse."

"How could it be worse?" Monica asked. "And how are we going to get through this, Chandler? How?"

"I don't know, Mon. I wish I did..."


	3. Chapter Three

****

Blessed

__

Chapter Three

For the next few weeks, Monica and Chandler were supported by their very best friends as they adjusted to the idea that they may never have children. Chandler had been a rock for Monica throughout the entire ordeal. Although he was devastated by the news, he knew that Monica was terrifies by knowing that she couldn't have the one thing she lacked in her life - a child. She yearned to be a mother, just as Chandler yearned to be a father. Of course that hadn't always been true, but being with Monica made him see how much he wanted to father her children and raise a successful family with her. They had each had problems with their own parents, and they had been looking forward to becoming better at the whole concept of parenthood for their own children. Now it seemed as if they'd never have the chance.

One night, after a long evening of work, Monica arrived home and greeted Chandler with the biggest smile he'd seen on her face in months.

"I'm assuming you had a good night," he said, then kissed her gently as she joined him on the couch.

"You might say that," she grinned. "I had a very interesting chat with one of the girls at the restaurant."

"Really? About what?" he asked curiously, wondering what could have possibly brought on this good mood.

"Adoption," she replied simply.

"Adoption?"

"Yes. She and her husband just adopted the most adorable little boy. She showed me tons of pictures. He's so cute... And her husband is close friends with a social worker. She said she could put us in touch with her. I know it would be really hard to adopt a baby, but there are tons of kids out there who need good homes. She thinks we'd make great parents. What do you think, Chandler? Could we give it a try?"

"Monica, I know we've talked about adoption, but we can't get our hopes up. They don't just hand out kids to anyone who wants one."

"I know that, but we'd be perfect parents. I'm sure they'd pick us... And there's no way to know unless we try," she smiled hopefully.

He returned her smile with one of his own and took her hand in his. He hadn't seen her this excited in a long time. We wanted to make her happy, but if things didn't work out, she'd be heartbroken once again. But, like she said, there was no way to know unless they tried. "All right," he answered. Monica's face lit up once again and she leaned over to kiss him. "But, Monica, I don't want you to be hurt again. If it's meant to be, we'll have a child, okay?"

"Okay," she replied quietly, understanding exactly what he was talking about. She knew that this wasn't a sure thing, but lately she was convinced that nothing in life was a sure thing. Besides, if this didn't work out, she was already prepared for the worst. She'd already suffered that.

==========

Going into the whole adoption process, Monica and Chandler knew that it was very likely that the process would be a long one. For months, they went through everything from the letter writing and interviews to the waiting and hoping. Rachel had given birth to a healthy baby girl, Megan, and Monica had been doing quite a bit of baby-sitting. Being with her made Monica wish for a child even more.

During one of these baby-sitting sessions, Monica was surprised when Chandler showed up at home much sooner than expected.

"Monica, I have wonderful news!" he said breathlessly. It was obvious that he had rushed home.

"Shh... Megan's sleeping in the guest room. What is it?" she asked.

"Lauren called," he stated simply.

"Lauren? Lauren as in our social worker Lauren?" she asked wide-eyed.

"That's the one. She had some really good news." At that, he stopped.

"Well? Go on!" she urged.

"There's a little girl - for us, maybe," he smiled brightly. "Her name is Katie, and she's four years old. She'd been in and out of six foster homes since she was a year old."

  
"Oh..." Monica sighed, unable to control her emotions. She found herself beginning to cry, thinking about what that little girl had been through with no sense of stability for most of her life. "What happened to her parents?"

"They were killed in a car accident when she was one. There was no will, and no family to take her in, so she's been all alone... Well, not literally."

"The poor little girl," Monica said quietly. "Do we get to meet her?"

"Tonight at seven.

"Tonight? Are you kidding?!"

"Shh... Megan," he said, pointing toward the guest room. "I'm not kidding. Lauren's bringing her over. I told her it would be all right, but if you don't -"

"No! Of course it's all right... Oh, Chandler, it's really happening..."


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: I'm not sure if everything I'm saying about how adoption works is accurate. I know a couple who adopted quite awhile ago, and I'm just going by what I know from their experience. So I'm not sure if this is exactly how it works.

On with the story...

==========

Blessed

__

Chapter Four

Later that evening, Chandler and Monica were waiting impatiently for Katie to arrive. They told Ross and Rachel about the little girl when they had picked up their own daughter. Chandler had just returned from across the hall where he'd been filling in Joey and Phoebe. Now all they had to do was wait.

"Do you think she likes chocolate chip cookies?" Monica asked as she took the cookies from the pan she'd just removed from the oven. She couldn't just sit there. She had to find something to keep her busy.

"All kids like chocolate chip cookies, Mon," he assured her. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, then kissed her lips tenderly. "Don't worry about it. She'll love you... I don't see how anyone couldn't," he grinned.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. Bing," she teased and kissed him once more.

__

Knock, knock.

"That's her," Monica said quietly. She and Chandler walked to the door, hand in hand, and opened it.

"Hi," Lauren smiled at the couple. By her side, holding tightly onto her hand, was a little girl with long, curly, dark hair. She glanced up at Monica and Chandler who both smiled at her. Chandler kneeled to her level.

"You must be Katie," he smiled at her. "My name is Chandler, and this is my wife, Monica."

"Hi, Katie," she began, a little nervously. "Would you like to come in and have come chocolate chip cookies?"

The little girl nodded, hesitantly took Monica's extended hand, and followed her into the apartment. Monica handed her a cookie and everyone walked over to sit down on the couch. Katie sat between Lauren and Monica while Chandler sat by his wife.

"Katie," Lauren began, "these are the people I told you about. They'd like for you to become a part of their family." Lauren looked over at Monica and Chandler as if urging them to speak.

"That's right," Monica added. "We've been looking for a little girl just like you to stay with us."

"Like the Johnsons?" Katie asked, looking up at Lauren.

"Not quite, Katie," the woman replied. "The Bings would like to adopt you. Do you remember what I told you about that?"

"Yes," she answered, then looked at Monica and Chandler. "Bings. That's a funny name," she giggled.

"It is, isn't it?" Monica laughed.

"If I live here, can I be 'Bing,' too?" she asked innocently.

"We would like that," Chandler smiled at her.

The group heard the door open and immediately heard a voice. "Mon, Chandler, do you have any - Uh oh. Social worker. Sorry, I forgot," Joey said and turned to leave.

"No, it's all right," Chandler stopped him. He turned to Katie. "Would you like to meet our friend, Joey?"

Katie got up from the couch and turned to get a better look at the visitor. Joey smiled and waved at her, then came a little closer. "My name is Joey Tribbiani," he said, extending his hand for a handshake.

"My name is Katie. And I get to be 'Bing' if I live here," she said, looking back at Monica and Chandler. They smiled at her as she shook Joey's hand.

"Katie, maybe Mr. Tribbiani could show you where your room would be. I need to talk to Monica and Chandler about some things. Would that be okay?" she asked, looking to "the Bings."

"Sure," Monica said. "Joey, would you mind?"

"It would be my pleasure. Right this way, my lady," he said, causing Katie to giggle as Joey led her to the guest room.

Lauren discussed the legal matters with Chandler and Monica. Since they had been through all the interviews, home studies, and the major legalities, she informed them that it might be possible for Katie to become a part of their home in little more than a week.

"You're funny, Joey," Katie giggled when they returned to the living room.

"Yeah, I know," Joey grinned.

"Did you have fun?" Monica asked. Katie walked over to stand beside her.

"Uh huh. Monica, will you play with me? Joey won't play with the dolls."

Monica laughed. "Oh, you found that box, huh? I was saving those for a very special little girl, and now she's finally here..." She wiped a single tear from her cheek and smiled over at Chandler. "Come on, Katie. Let's play with those dolls. "She took her hand and they walked toward what would - hopefully - soon become Katie's room.

"Chandler, I think you've found your daughter," Lauren smiled.

"Yeah... We've definitely found our daughter..."


	5. Chapter Five

****

Blessed

__

Chapter Five

Everyday for the next week, Katie came to visit Monica and Chandler. They were becoming more and more like a family each time she was there. Eight days after their initial meeting, Katie was ready to make a permanent move to her new home.

"She's gonna be ours, Chandler," Monica sighed. They were putting the finishing touches on Katie's new room. The walls had been painted pale pink, requested by the new occupant. Monica had filled the room with lots of frilly little girl touches. She was making the bed while Chandler tried to assemble a brand new dollhouse.

"She sure is," he replied. "Mon, I'm never gonna get this thing put together," he continued, referring to the dollhouse. "For some reason I'm no longer believing this 'some assembly required' thing. I could have built one myself faster than this."

Monica couldn't help laughing. He might be complaining, but she knew that he had never been happier. "I guess now you know how it feels to be a dad."

He smiled at that remark and looked up at her. "Yeah, and it feels pretty wonderful... How does it feel to be a mom?"

"It's the most incredible feeling in the world," she answered honestly, then heard a knock at the door. "Chandler, she's here."

"Yeah... For good," he grinned and walked with her to the door.

"Hi, Katie," they greeted her.

"Hi, Monica! Hi, Chandler! I get to stay here forever!" she exclaimed.

"I know!" Monica said happily.

"Chandler, could you help me bring in her things?" Lauren asked. "Then I'll leave you guys alone."

"Sure. Be right back. Don't you ladies have too much fun without me," he teased.

"We'll do our best," Monica smiled at him. "Come on, Katie. Your room is all ready for you."

"Wow," Katie said, amazed at how great her room looked. "This is the bestest room ever!"

Monica sat on the bed and put Katie on her lap. "I'm very glad that you like it, sweetie."

"Hey, what happened to the dollhouse?" she asked curiously.

Monica laughed. "Oh, Chandler hasn't finished putting it together, but I'm sure he'll do it later - if you ask him really nicely."

"Girls?" Chandler called.

"Chandler!" Katie said, running into his arms. "Will you please finish my dollhouse?"

"Of course I will," he assured her. "But first, Lauren wants to say good-bye."

"Bye, Lauren," Katie said.

"Bye, Katie. I'll see you guys again soon," she said and hugged the little girl.

"Thank you for finding my new family," she said innocently.

"Yes, thank you," Monica added, on the verge of tears - of joy.

"It's been my pleasure," Lauren said before turning to the door. "Congratulations - to all three of you."

==========

Later that night, Monica and Chandler were tucking Katie into bed when she made a request that neither Chandler nor Monica had anticipated so soon.

"Monica?" Katie said quietly, fighting back a yawn.

"Yes, sweetie?" Monica brushed the little girl's hair away from her face. She couldn't believe that she was finally a mother.

"My real mommy and daddy are in Heaven, right?"

"That's right, Katie," she answered.

"But you love me, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. I love you very, very much. And so does Chandler," she said honestly. She had to wipe another tear from her cheek. She'd been very emotional all day.

"Can you and Chandler be my new mommy and daddy?" she asked, and yawned again.

Monica looked over at Chandler who was wiping a tear from his own cheek. She'd never seen him as emotional as he had been since Katie had entered their lives. She'd changed them both for the better.

Chandler smiled at Monica and then looked at Katie. She was quickly losing her battle against sleep.

"Katie, we would love to be your mommy and daddy," he answered for Monica then bent over to kiss his daughter - _his_ daughter.

"Good," she sighed. "Good night, Mommy... Good night, Daddy..."

Monica smiled and leaned over to kiss her daughter - _her_ daughter. "Good night, sweetie... I love you."

"I love you, too, Katie," Chandler whispered.

Chandler and Monica walked away from the bed when they saw that Katie was sound asleep. They stood in the doorway for awhile, just holding each other, watching their little girl sleep.

"We're pretty lucky, aren't we?" Chandler whispered.

"We certainly are... I love you, Chandler."

"I love you, too..."


	6. Chapter Six

****

Blessed

__

Chapter Six

One morning, a few weeks later, Chandler and Monica were cuddling on the couch, talking about the events that had led them to find Katie. She was precious to them. They still couldn't believe that their daughter was sleeping in the next room.

Katie walked out of her room, clutching her teddy bear, and crawled up into Chandler's lap. She yawned, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Good morning," he said and kissed her forehead.

"Did you sleep well?" Monica asked. She couldn't help thinking how natural Chandler looked with a child in his arms. He really did make the perfect dad.

"Yeah," the little girl said quietly.

"Good," Monica replied and leaned over to hug both Chandler and Katie. "I'm so lucky to have the two of you."

"You sure are," Chandler teased. He kissed Monica tenderly and looked back down at Katie. She had fallen asleep - again.

"She had a long day yesterday," Monica yawned.

"So did you. Mon, I think you've been working too hard. You've been really tired lately. Maybe you need to take a little nap yourself."

"Me? No, I'm fine. I've just been excited about Katie, that's all." She picked up a blanket and put it over Katie and Chandler. "You look like you've been doing this forever," she smiled at him.

"It feels like it... You know, she even kind of looks like you."

"You think so?" Monica asked, cuddling up to him again.

"Yeah, a little. Her hair looks a little like yours."

"Maybe you're right. I think -" She stopped when she suddenly felt sick. She'd been a little queasy for a couple of weeks now, and she'd blamed it on nerves. But she didn't think she was nervous anymore. "Be right back," she said before heading to the bathroom.

Chandler watched her leave and couldn't help worrying about his wife. She hadn't been feeling well at all lately, but neither had he. They had both been stressed out about the adoption, wondering if it was really going to happen. He had thought that was the problem. Now he wasn't so sure.

"Wow, I don't know why I'm still feeling nauseous. Everything's perfect now," she said when she returned from the bathroom and sat down beside Chandler and Katie.

"Honey, maybe you should see a doctor. This isn't like you at all."

She could tell that he was worried about her. "I'm sure I'm fine, Chandler. It's just stress."

"It _was_ stress, but you aren't stressed anymore, are you?"

"Well... Not really... I _am_ a little nervous about being a mom. Maybe that's it."

"Maybe, but I'd feel better about it if you'd just see a doctor. Just in case."

She reluctantly agreed. "All right. But I'm sure I'm fine."

==========

Monica made an appointment with her doctor the next afternoon. When she returned home, she saw that Chandler was all alone in their apartment.

"Where's Katie?" she asked nervously. She had no idea how she was going to tell him what she had learned today.

"Over at Joey's. What did the doctor say? Is something wrong?" he asked, picking up on her nervousness.

"No, no. Of course not... But I do need to talk to you about something," she said. She took his hand and led him over to the couch.

They sat down together and he studied her face. "There's something wrong, isn't there?" he asked worriedly.

"No, nothing's wrong, but I have to tell you something." She knew that he wouldn't be upset, but he would definitely be surprised. She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant? That's impossible," he laughed. "We can't have a baby, remember?"

"Oh, I definitely remember, but I guess the baby doesn't know that."

"Are you serious? Monica, they told us we couldn't have kids." He was still in complete shock.

"I know that, but it's true. I'm three months pregnant, Chandler. We're having a baby."

He didn't speak for a minute, still unable to comprehend what was happening. "Wow... I guess it's a miracle, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Monica smiled as he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm gonna be a dad - again," he laughed. "Wow. First we find Katie, and now this? I can't believe it."

"I know. Neither can I, but it's true." She placed her hand on her stomach. "There's a baby in here, Chandler. _Our_ baby."

"Baby? What are you talking about?" Joey asked. He'd just brought Katie home.

  
"Hey, Joey. Um, we need to talk to Katie about something, but we'll come over later, okay?" Chandler answered him.

"Yeah, sure. See you later, Katie," he smiled at the little girl.

She walked over and climbed onto Chandler's lap. Monica could see that she was definitely going to be a "daddy's little girl."

"We've got to talk to you about something, okay?" Chandler began. He looked at Monica and she nodded, urging him to go on. "How would you like to have a little brother or sister?" he asked.

"That would be fun," she said excitedly. "Can you adopt another one?"

"Well, that's not exactly what we were going to do, sweetie. Monica is going to have a baby."

"Really, Mommy?" the little girl asked. Monica smiled and nodded. "Where are you going to get it?" she asked curiously.

"Well," Monica began, unsure of how to answer that question. "The baby will be growing in my tummy until it's time for him or her to be born."

"How'd it get in there?"

Monica looked to Chandler for this one.

"Well, I guess God saw that you needed a little brother or sister and He put it there," he answered, hoping that would satisfy her curiosity.

"Oh... Okay," she replied, seemingly satisfied with his explanation.

==========

Once Katie was in bed that night, Chandler and Monica had a chance to really talk about the baby. Both of them were ecstatic, especially after believing that they'd never have a child of their own. They were cuddled up in bed together, with Chandler's hands on Monica's stomach.

"We made that, you know," he said quietly and kissed the top of her head. "That baby's in there because of how much we love each other."

She smiled and placed her hands over his on her stomach. "Pretty amazing, huh?" She turned in his arms to face him and gently kissed his lips. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he answered. "But for what?"

"For giving me everything I've always dreamed of. I always wanted a husband who would love me unconditionally, and you have. But I have to honestly say that I never would have thought that we'd end up together."

"Me neither," he chuckled lightly.

"And thank you for giving me the family that I've dreamed of. You're such a wonderful father for Katie. She loves you so much... She was our first miracle. And now, there's this baby - miracle number two," she smiled.

"Absolutely." He kissed her again and pulled her closer to him.

"We have the perfect life..."


	7. Epilogue

****

Blessed

__

Epilogue

"Jacob, Katie, you're going to hurt Uncle Joey!" Monica exclaimed as she watched her two children wrestling with Joey in the backyard. She and Chandler had bought a house shortly after Jacob was born four years ago. They were a little farther away from their friends than they wanted to be, but today was one of the occasions where the whole gang was together again.

"They're fine, Mon," Joey yelled back at her. "We're just having a little fun." After Joey's statement, Ross and Rachel's two children, Megan and Brent, joined the attack. "Okay, now maybe I need a little help!" he shouted.

Chandler laughed as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and kissed the back of her neck. "Having fun, gorgeous?" he whispered.

"You bet," she replied and turned in his arms to kiss him. "I always have fun when I'm with you and our babies."

"Mon, they're hardly babies anymore," he laughed.

"I know that, but to me they'll always be our babies," she smiled and turned to look at the children again. "We are so blessed..."

==========

****

Blessed

__

Martina McBride (written by Hillary Lindsey, Troy Verges, and Brett James)

I get kissed by the sun each morning

Put my feet on a hardwood floor

I get to hear my children laughing

Down the hall through the bedroom door

Sometimes I sit on my front porch swing

Just soaking up the day

I think to myself, I think to myself

This world is a beautiful place

I have been blessed

And I feel like I've found my way

I thank God for all I've been given

At the end of every day

I have been blessed

With so much more than I deserve

To be here with the ones that love me

To love them so much it hurts

I have been blessed

Across a crowded room

I know you know what I'm thinking

By the way I look at you

And when we're lying in the quiet

And no words have to be said

I think to myself, I think to myself

This love is a beautiful gift

I have been blessed

And I feel like I've found my way

I thank God for all I've been given

At the end of every day

I have been blessed

With so much more than I deserve

To be here with the ones that love me

To love them so much it hurts

I have been blessed

When I'm singing my kids to sleep

When I feel you holding me

I know

I am so blessed

And I feel like I've found my way

I thank God for all I've been given

At the end of every day

I have been blessed

With so much more than I deserve

To be here with the ones that love me

To love them so much it hurts

I have been blessed

==========

**__**

The End

A/N: Please review and let me know what you thought of this. I hope you liked it. : )


End file.
